


For Master

by TinyTank



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTank/pseuds/TinyTank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disappointing and rough day for Integra, she returns battered and exhausted to her bedroom and is unexpectedly visited by Alucard who has quite the treat in store for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Master

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure why but this fic seems a little strange to me. I'm not typically one for plot-less smut but then I felt like writing a horridly cheesy fanfic, and so naturally I turned to Hellsing for that, since Hellsing contains such dramatic dialogue as it is, it was easy to write and have it still feel like Hellsing. Besides, for those of you who don't know, Hellsing was initially a hentai. Anyways, this is actually a pretty mundane and brief fic. Even though it's smut, I try to stay true to the characters. I hope it's not too simple or anything like that for the readers.

The door closed with a soft click behind Integra as she walked into her room, her hair hanging before her eyes, and her clothes a dusty and bloody mess. Her arm was in a sling, and her leg was tightly bound. She stood just on the inside of the threshold, letting the silence of the room fall over her.

The mission had been completed, but not with the efficiency that it should have. She pounded her fist against the wall, hanging her head. Eventually she moved to her bathroom, her fingers following the wall. She pulled off her torn up blouse and threw it in the trash, and took a knife, roughly cutting the bandages off her leg and stepped into the shower, and let the hot water cascade over her beaten body. A note was made to hire new bodyguards, competent ones at that. It’s not like she could hog Alucard and Seras to herself, when they were useful elsewhere. She ran her hand over her hair and then down to her collarbone, sighing heavily. 

She turned off the water, knowing she shouldn’t soak too long in hot water when she was so fatigued. Stepping out of the tub, she wrung out her hair and wrapped her body in a stark white towel, and limped out and to her bedroom, sitting sorely down on her bed, pulling white lace panties on, and sorely slipped a silk blouse, leaving it unbuttoned. She set the first aid kit beside her on the bed and popped it open, slapping a pad on it, and began to wrap her leg up. 

A dark figure suddenly emerged from the closed door, and Alucard took form inside her room. Integra, though in such a vulnerable state, didn’t even bother looking up. She was too tired to indulge him right now. “Oh good, would you please?” 

Initially Alucard was disappointed by the lack of scolding, smirked anyways by her shameless appearance, and how unafraid she was of him seeing her. Regardless, he waltzed over and dropped to a knee before her, set her foot up on his knee, and wrapped her leg up for her. “You’re quite bold today, Integra.” 

Integra groomed her hair back, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, sighing. “What did you want?” she asked, looking down at him. His hands were quite gentle with her, despite how many times she’s seen them be used to kill. 

“I’ve forgotten now, looking at a sight such as this.” He purred, clipping the bandages closed. He rested his hands around her ankle, and moved up her smooth skin, his fingertips trailing to the inside of her knee. 

“Now, now.” Integra shivered, lifting her leg away from him, “Watch yourself.”

“But Master,” the vampire stood up, and stepped in closer, putting one knee on the bed, hovering over her. Integra naturally reclined back, her blouse falling open, revealing her chest, still wet, her nipples erect. She looked up at him, frustrated that she felt some color rise to her cheeks as Alucard came in closer, taking off his hat and setting it off to the side. His long hair fell around him and he smiled knowingly down at her, “You can’t possibly mean that.”

“I’m in no shape for this nonsense.” Integra said, looking away and closing her blouse.

“Don’t worry, I can be gentle.” He hummed, dipping closer to her.

“You? Gentle?” She scoffed, pulling her blouse together with one hand.

He grinned, and parted his lips, showing his fangs as he drew closer to her neck. Integra shifted and pressed her fingers to his forehead when she felt his breath roll across her neck and pushed him back. Her heart was pounding.“Down.”

Alucard lifted his head, only for a brief moment, appearing dejected. He glanced down her body, taking off his glasses and tucking them inside his jacket. “Down?” Integra rolled her head back and glanced over him, slowly sitting up from beneath him. Alucard slid back, a devious look coming across his features. “I can go down.” 

“What?” Integra watched as he slid down and knelt on the floor, shivering as she felt his hands grasp her hips. She bit her knuckle, flustered by the rarity of her impure thoughts, looking at him posed between her legs. 

“Your heart is pounding, Master.” He kissed the inside of her leg, “Could it be that you are aroused?” He kissed her again, moving up, taking her panties by his teeth and sliding them off, pulling them over her knees so they fell. 

Integra felt waves of anticipation swept over her, looking down at Alucard, feeling herself throb as he massaged her hips with his thumbs, nibbling the inside of her thigh sucked here and there, his eyelashes brushing across her soft skin. He took her underneath her knees and lifted her legs so they rested over his shoulders. “Alucard…”

Before she could say anything more, he buried his face between her legs, flicking his tongue out and sucking and nuzzling, thrusting his tongue inside. Integra tossed her head back, moaning. It was rare she touched herself, and very rarely did she have someone else. It was a quick build, and despite Alucard lacking in very much experience, he seemed to know just how to get her racing. She moaned a little louder, forgetting all about the challenging day and the pains in her shoulder and leg. She gripped his hair, her chest arched up, and her toes curling. 

Never before had she allowed someone to have this much influence over her. She withered in the bed, moaning out her servant’s name. She twitched here and there, and she closed her eyes, her lips parting, indulging in the rare moment of ecstasy. In less than a few minutes, she felt her pleasures build and roll over her uncontrollably. “Oh, Alucard.” 

The vampire slipped his gloves off and brought one hand forward, pushing two fingers inside her, making a beckoning-like motion inside her, feeling her contract and respond from the inside. Integra gasped and tossed her head, bringing her knees up. She climaxed hard, shuddering and gripping the bed sheets, withering beneath the pleasure. Alucard lifted his head, exhaling and grinning and moving his fingers inside her at a slower pace, watching as she rode out the rest of her orgasm. 

“Calling out my name in such a way—“ he pulled his fingers out, smoothing his hair over one side of his face.

“Stop talking.” He was cut off when Integra reached down and grabbed him by his curvat, pulling him up over her to hungrily kiss his lips. She moved her lips to his jaw, and then to his neck, gnawing and suckling. He groaned and closed his eyes, leaning in closer for her. He raised his hand up her body, and cupped her breast as she gave his neck a brutal, yet pleasurable treatment. He hadn’t intended to get anything in return at all, but it seemed that one go wasn’t good enough for her.

“Integra…” he rumbled, feeling her strong, calloused hands run down his shoulders and over his chest, and grip his crotch. Any sort of physical touching that wasn’t out of hostility was foreign to him, and he found that it was truly sensational. 

Integra grabbed his throbbing member from over his clothing and stroked him hard. “You really are excited.” She said, pulling away to look at his expression. She unbuckled his pants and belt, and pulled his cock out, gripping him tight. 

He groaned and smirked tauntingly down at her, kneeling over her on the bed, “Give it to me, Master.” Integra returned the look, squeezing his head, and sliding down the shaft.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, wishing she would get on with it. “Do I have to be gentle?” he complained. 

“For tonight.” Integra said, spitting into her hand and stroking him again, going up and down the shaft, gripping his head with her other hand as she worked him. She sped up slowly, keeping the rhythm consistently building upwards. Alucard groaned and hung his head, his hair lying over her shoulder. Precum dripped from his head and into her hands, giving her more lubrication to work with. She stroked him faster, feeling him squirm over her. 

“What?” she grinned at him, continuing, “Does it really feel that good?” 

“Give me your order, Master.” Alucard felt a buildup, and he curled his hands into fists, looking up at her briefly. He kissed her collarbone and down to her chest, faltering here and there as he struggled to control himself as the pleasure intensified. 

“I want you to cum for me.” Integra breathed. Alucard groaned against her supple skin, nibbling and stopping against her collarbone, his lips slightly parted. His hips twitched and rocked forward, unable to resist now. 

“You better not hold back on me.” She warned, stroking him vigorously. He was pushed over the edge, and climaxed hard, shooting cum over her chest and onto her shirt. He groaned and shivered as Integra kept a firm grip on him, sliding her hands up his shaft, making him shiver more. He breathed quietly, feeling warm and sleepy waves fall over him.

“Look at the mess you made.” Integra said, smiling up at him.

He smirked, sitting back to buckle up, tucking his still swollen cock away, looking down at her. 

“What is it that you came to see me for, anyways?” she asked, resting her hands on his legs. 

“Hmmm…” he got off the bed slowly, picking up his hat and setting it back on his head. He looked over her again, satisfied with how he was leaving her, “Another time,” he said dismissively, turning and walking for the door.

“Very well.” She said, moving some of her hair back with her wrist, so as to not get cum in her hair, “Have a good night, Alucard.” 

“Sweet dreams, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that. Please let me know if you see any errors, I've been writing this while half asleep. I feel like Alucard would have fucked her brains out though, and things would have been more passionate and rough but when I was writing it I wasn't really feeling all that passionate. If anything I was laughing my ass off at the whole 'Down' 'I can go down' line the whole time.


End file.
